La hija del enemigo
by DaNi lulo
Summary: El Doctor Blakk tiene una hija, el sabe quien es y busca la forma de acercarse a ella, pero esta trabaja junto su peor enemigo. Por otro lado Eli Shane se enamorara de la hija de su peor enemigo, ¿Eso cambiara las cosas entre ellos?... ¿Puede que la banda de Shane se separe?... ¿Quien es la hija de Blakk?
1. Chapter 1

La hija del enemigo—Capitulo 1: El pasado nos lleva al presente

En la caverna Chispas Quemadas se encontraba un muchacho practicando con su lanzadora, este tenia el cabello castaño y ojos color verde esmeralda, este era mas conocido como Thaddeus Blakk, abandonado por su padre de pequeño, juro apoderarse de Bajoterra, y acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino; estuvo practicando por lo menos media hora, todo iba normal cuando por accidente lanzo su babosa gelatinosa a otra dirección, en la dirección que se fue la babosa se escucho un grito de sorpresa, el corrió para ver que había hecho y si había lastimado a alguien, no sabia por que pero eso lo intrigaba, cuando llego al lugar donde su babosa cayo se encontró con una chica tirada en el piso cubierta de baba , tenia el cabello color rojizo y ojos color violeta, sus miradas se conectaron y ambos sintieron una extraña atracción entre ellos: se enamoraron a primera vista.

-Ho- hola, me llamo Thaddeus Blakk

-Thaddeus… lindo nombre-pensó en voz alta la muchacha

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundido el castaño

-Amm… yo soy Aluna Smith

Desde ese día ambos se volvieron buenos amigos, siempre estaban juntos ya que ambos sentían algo mas que amistad por sus "amigos", solo que ninguno se animaba a decírselo al otro; el teatrito se acabo cuando el ojiverde se le declaro a la ojivioleta el día del cumpleaños de la susodicha, ella gustosa acepto.

Pasaron los años, y llegaron al grado de comprometerse, faltaban unos días para la boda, y unos días atrás Aluna había comenzado a sentirse mal, comía mas de lo normal, y todas las mañanas era de ir al baño a vomitar, eso era muy raro en ella y eso le preocupaba, pero tampoco quería decírselo a su prometido, el estaba por terminar su proyecto del expreso Metro Babosa, no quería preocuparlo y menos distraerlo, por su cuenta ella fue al doctor acompañada de su amigo de casi toda la infancia, su nombre era Sebastian Sting, era el mejor amigo y confidente de Aluna.

Le hicieron unos análisis y le dieron la mejor noticia de su vida: estaba embarazada. No podía estar más feliz, por fin tendría la familia que tanto soñó, con el hombre que amaba, tenia menos de dos meses, fue al trabajo de su futuro esposo para darle la noticia.

Al llegar a su oficina nadie estaba ahí, y decidió vagar por toda la industria, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al llegar a una habitación, ahí estaba un flagelo y... ¿Thaddeus?

No eso no podía ser ¿Para que quería Blakk a un flagelo?. Ella prefirió quedarse y ver que descubría

-Bien Nachos, un trato es un trato, tu puedes quedarte siempre que tu líder me de mas agua oscura y tu hagas lo que yo te ordeno-El que hablo fue Thaddeus

-Bien recuerda cumple tu parte- esta vez fue el flagelo el que hablo

-Claro en cuanto termine el proyecto del metro babosa después de mi matrimonio empezare a hacer las pruebas, si salen como lo esperamos, Bajoterra será mía si consigo hacer a todas las babosas malvadas-terminando esa frase Aluna no lo pensó ni dos veces y se fue de las instalaciones de Blakk, sabia que era el padre de su hijo/a pero sabia que debía alejar a su bebe de ese malvado hombre cuanto antes, con lo que no contaba es que Morris, la mano derecha de Blakk había visto todo y antes de informarle a su jefe decidió seguirla.

La chica muy asustada por lo que era capaz de hacer el verdadero Thaddeus, corrió a la casa de Sebastian, el chico dijo que la ayudaría y que el se haría cargo del bebe, entonces ambos se fueron a una caverna lejana, donde nadie los encontrara, pero como fue mencionado Morris siguió a la mujer hasta que ambos llegaron a una caverna lejana, alquilaron una casa.

Morris regreso a Industrias Blakk para encontrarse con un alterado Blakk, desesperado por no conocer el paradero de su prometida, estaba preocupado, angustiado, pero desesperado, entonces Morris decidió hablarlo de lo sucedido.

-Señor, si me permite, yo tengo información de Aluna, ella descubrió nuestro trato con los flagelos, entro sin que nadie la notara, y cuando vi que ella estaba aquí era tarde, ella se fue con su amigo, el Sting, a una caverna lejana y parece que ya no lo quiere ver mas.

El mundo pareció caerse para Blakk, el amor de su vida no lo aceptaba como era, eso le dolió mucho pero lo que mas le dolió es que ella haya sido capaz de irse con otro hombre, entonces algo en el fondo de Blakk se rompió, es a lo que muchos llaman corazón, pero también algo nació en el, y es en lo que se convierte el amor después de dejar de ser mutuo, odio y deseo de venganza, juro que se vengaría de ambos por traición y el amor que le tenia a la que había sido, hasta hace 5 minutos el amor de su vida, desapareció.

Fueron a la caverna donde escapo Aluna con Sebastian, Morris le indico el camino, se asomaron por una ventana y los vieron ahí a los dos, sentados platicando

-No puedo creer de lo que es capaz y peor aun, que me iba a casar con el, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento-Decía la chica entre lagrimas, eso fue como un golpe duro para Thaddeus

-No te preocupes, ya todo paso y el no te hará daño, ni a ti, ni a tu hijo

Esto dicho por el muchacho dejo muy aturdido al hombre peli-negro, ¿habría escuchado bien?... ¿Un hijo suyo y de Aluna?... El mundo pareció desaparecer, en lo único que pensaba era en que seria padre, el siempre soñó con eso, pero en ese sueño estaba su ex amada, empezó a sentirse mareado, le dolía el pecho, sentía algo horrible, como si una babosa cristalida le estuviera perforando el estomago, segundos después todo se volvió negro y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

*En la mente de Blakk*

Ahí estaba el, en una caverna que el conocía, por su cara de extrañado, se diría que es una caverna que no conoce o no recuerda, pero si la conoce y la recuerda muy bien, el esta a lo lejos observando como un pobre niño ofrece a toda la gente, una sustancia, que según, hace a las babosas mas fuertes.

La gente escucha atentos al hombre que promociona el producto, hasta que llega el dueño de la caverna, les pide que se vallan, pero el hombre desiste, por lo que no queda otra solución más que un duelo, el niño observa aterrado el duelo entre su padre y el otro hombre, las babosas del susodicho no son tan poderosas como el hombre que parece no tener piedad de nada ni de nadie.

Al final su padre cae al suelo, perdiendo automáticamente el duelo, es el final, aquel sujeto le dice que se vaya y que jamás regrese, o si no su vida corría riesgo, aquel hombre de cabello castaño, se levanto muy asustado del suelo y comenzó a correr creyendo que era seguido por su pequeño hijo, pero no fue así, el niño apenas comenzaba a seguirle el paso cuando de repente, alguien lo toma por el brazo con algo de fuerza, no era mucha, pero para un niño si.

Aquel hombre, dueño de la caverna, aseguro que el niño se quedaría, y que si su padre venia a buscarlo mataría al pequeño, el niño no podía hacer nada, solo era un niño, aun no era tan fuerte como para propinarle un buen golpe, el pequeño creyó que tendría ayuda por su padre o se negaría, pero no, su padre como el cobarde que era, huyo del lugar dejando a su inocente hijo, solo, quien sabe en que manos, quien sabe con quien, quien sabe… para que.

El pobre infante se desilusiono mucho, esperaría eso de cualquiera, pero de su padre, de SU propio padre, fue como una apuñalada en el corazón, estaba tan desilusionado, que antes de que su padre se fuera, para nunca jamás volver a verlo, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Papa…no

*Fuera de la mente de Blakk*

Se despertó agitado, con los ojos llorosos, con el pulso a mil, pero sobre todo asustado; ese recuerdo no era muy común, hasta creyó superarlo, pero…¿quien superaría que tu propio padre te abandono con un desconocido?... eso le dolió mucho, el amaba a su padre, pero después de eso, igual que con Aluna, el amor se convirtió en odio, odiaba a su padre y a veces agradecía que lo hubiera abandonado, si no, no seria quien es ahora, un empresario, millonario, importante, pero sobre todo el que será gobernante de Bajoterra (según no?)

Por eso mismo, meses después de ese trágico momento, se prometió a si mismo que nunca seria como el, y lo iba a cumplir, tendría un hijo pero la madre tampoco lo dejaría acercarse a su hijo, por lo que desarrollo un plan muy bien elaborado.

Primero se desharía de Aluna, o si, ella seria la primera en ser eliminada del mapa, luego antes de que su hijo/a cumpliera los 15 años de edad, se desharía del Sting, y si también se encargaría de el, por que a el no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos, y luego se acercaría a si primogénito, y le dirá la verdad, el no tiene nada que temer al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

Pero tampoco se perdería 15 años de su vida, no no no, estaría al tanto de la vida que le daban a su pequeño, y saber si su "padre" lo trataba bien, desde que su pequeño/a nazca, mandaría a sus secuaces, pero el no podía ir, no había que despertar sospechas.

Y así paso, pasaron varios meses y luego llego el nacimiento de su hijo, fue una preciosa niña, el se sorprendió pero tampoco la menospreciaría, estaba feliz cuando Morris le dio la noticia de su hija, le hubiera encantado estar en el parto pero eso no era posible, luego de un mes el Sting y la Smith, contrajeron matrimonio, eso no le importo mucho, después de todo Sebastian quedaría viudo dentro de poco, lo que le molesto mucho fue que en ese caso la niña llevaría el apellido de ese inmbecil (según el) pero después de todo solo era un papel lo que decía que era una Sting, pero ella siempre seria una Blakk.

Registraron a la hermosa niña, la registraron como Beatrice Sting Smith, Thaddeus no tuvo oposición en el nombre, solo en los apellidos pero eso ya no importaba, ella lo sabría tarde o temprano, ahora solo faltaba saber como deshacerse de Aluna sin que nadie sospeche nada, hasta que por fin tuvo una idea.

Esa malvada idea la llevo a cabo cinco años después del nacimiento de la pequeña, un "accidente" de mecas fue lo que le ocasiono la muerte a la hermosa mujer con el nombre de Aluna, ¿Dolor? O ¿Culpa? No, Thaddeus no sintió nada de eso, mas bien, le dio igual. El día del entierro, fue pero solo se quedo fuera de la casa, y por fin, llego el momento que mas deseo desde que nació su hija, ese momento era donde por fin pudo verla.

El estaba observando desde una ventana, la niña estaba pegada a su padre, soltaba pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas rosadas, aun con solo cinco años de edad, entendía muy bien las cosas y esto le provoco mucho dolor, ella adoraba a su madre y ahora no la tendría con ella, Blakk tampoco sintió dolor en ese momento, estaba muy emocionado como para lamentarse de algo que según el, estuvo correcto.

Al verla se sintió infinitamente orgulloso y bendecido por haber tenido como hija a una niña que sin duda era más que preciosa, tenia el cabello rojizo de su madre, este era algo corto y lo tenia recogido en un par de colas de caballo, saco los ojos de su padre, ese color verde esmeralda en ella realmente cautivarían a cualquiera, reflejando su inocencia, valentía y ternura.

La niña salio al patio trasero y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a hacer el sonido de una melodía, Blakk aprovecho que no había nadie mirando y que Sebastian estaba distraído con los invitados, se acerco a la pequeña, esta al verlo le sonrío, esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Blakk latiera rápidamente, en serio era encantadora, el le devolvió el gesto y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo se llama señor?- pregunto inocente, pero hubo algo que la extraño, estaba hablando con un extraño, pero por alguna razón no le daba miedo, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho

-Yo me llamo Thaddeus, y no me hables de señor, por que no nos hablamos de "tu"?

-Bien… tu- ella soltó una risita, el no pudo evitarlo e imito su gesto

-Y usted como se llama bella dama?

-Me llamo Beatrice, pero dime Trixie

-Bien Trixie, te puedo pedir un favor?- pidió el muy tiernamente, la niña asintió con la cabeza- te puedo tomar una foto?- la niña no le vio nada de malo, solo era una foto, la pelirroja se puso delante de el y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, el saco una pequeña cámara que siempre llevaba con el y le tomo la foto-Gracias ahora debo irme- no pudo contenerse, se inclinó para quedar a su altura y la abraso, ella le devolvió el gesto, luego deposito un paternal beso en la frente, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, se detuvo, volteo y se despidió moviendo la mano, para luego entrar a la casa.

Blakk sonrío, fue la primera vez que la veía, y eso le basto para hacerlo llegar hasta el cielo, ahora esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes era su razón de vivir y lo mas importante para el, regreso a sus fortalezas, ahora tenia que realizar otro trabajo antes de planear el accidente del Sting.

Tenia otro trabajo por hacer, y ese era el del ya mencionado uso que le iba a dar al agua oscura, hizo varias pruebas con diversas babosas, y por fin casi seis años después logro hacer lo que se llama "una babosa malvada", su primer objetivo era usar la primera babosa transformada con Sebastian, pero alguien también lo buscaba a el, ese era Will Shane, entonces cambio de opinión, usaría la primera contra el, y así lo hizo, solo que la babosa estaba fuera de control, necesitaría mejorarlas, y eso le llevo casi tres años mas.

Pero para esa fecha ye era un hombre conocido, famoso y respetado aunque aun nadie conocía a las malvadas creadas por el, no quiso usarlas contra Sebastian, además tenia que esperar a que su Trixie cumpliera quince años, pero el día en que la niña cumpliera trece Morris le informo que ella ya había aprendido a lanzar babosas y ya tenia las suyas, le encantaba la cinematografía y en su cumpleaños trece su padre le regalo una meca-pantera boom-r.

Le mostró una imagen de ella mientras estaba en el patio con su padre, riendo y divirtiéndose, Blakk sintió una rabia enorme, el debería estar con ella no Sebastian, pero ya faltaría muy poco para que eso pasara.

Pasaron ya dos años, dos años que tanto había estado esperando, por fin podría destruir a Sebastian Sting, pero un inconveniente paso, el enfermo gravemente y no podría hacer proseguir su plan ya que Trixie siempre estaba con el, y no lo dejaba para nada, y no podía arriesgarse a que ella lo odie por matar al que ella considera su "padre", la enfermedad era muy grave y muy pocos se salvaban de ella, así que sabiendo el poco tiempo que tendría para estar con el, prefirió dejarlo morir por naturaleza, si espero 15 años seguro podría esperar mas.

Pasaron dos meses, dos meses desde el cumpleaños de la chica pelirroja, y al llegar esos dos meses Sebastian murió por la enfermedad que tenia desde hacia tiempo, Blakk creyó que seria el momento adecuado para entrar en escena y por fin tener a su lado a su única y amada hija, pero con lo que no contó era con que la chica se quedaría ahí, no, ella se fue de su caverna terminado el velorio de su padre, vendió la casa, y con el dinero que le dieron se fue en busca de lo que siempre soñó aventuras y competencias de babosas las cuales ama grabar, pero sobre todo su sueño de proteger a Bajoterra, se fue lejos de su caverna natal, no llevaba casi nada, solo lo necesario, un cambio de ropa extra, su lanzadora, sus amadas babosas, su meca y su oro.

Bakk al enterarse se frustro, todo su plan se estaba yendo a la basura, pero no desistiría, completaría su plan y tendría a su hija junto con el, la buscaría por todo Bajoterra si era necesario, pero al parecer la suerte ahora no estaba de su lado.

Al día siguiente se entero que en una competencia de babosas había un chico haciéndose llamar Eli Shane, eso era lo peor del mundo… ¿Otro Shane?... esto debía ser una broma, primero no le tomo mucha importancia, pero luego el chico se fue haciendo muy popular mientras ganaba todos los competidores en los duelos que se le presentaban.

Esto ya era el colmo, se dirigió a la competencia, no iba a usar fuerza, si el chico estaba en una competencia de babosas era por que tal vez era nuevo, así que quizás no sabia de sus inconvenientes con Will.

Llegaron allá muy rápido ya que iban en el expreso metro babosa, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue salir y preguntar por Eli Shane, muchos se movieron a un lado dejando en el centro al muchacho con sus amigos, Blakk pudo verlos hasta que se acerco fue entonces cuando la vio…

Trixie su pequeña y amada hija estaba con el Shane, eso no se lo esperaba, tenia ganas de alejarla de ahí lo antes posible, pero no podía, no era ni el lugar ni el momento, así que dijo lo que tenia que decir, quería hablar con Eli, el acepto solo si sus amigos también entraban, el asintió, no tenia problema en tener a su hija un poco mas cerca.

Al mostrarle lo que debía, el Shane tanto como el resto se asusto, y le dijeron lo mimo que Will antes de desaparecer, y fue de lo peligrosas que pueden ser, incluso Trixie le dijo eso, pero lo entendería luego, ellos se retiraron, sin aceptar sus babosas malvadas, entonces debió acudir al plan "B"

El contrincante de Eli seria John Bull y seria el ultimo duelo de la competencia, así que fue donde Bull y le dio la babosa malvada el al principio se negó pero luego la tomo.

Empezó el duelo y el ojiazul lo hacia muy bien, estaba a punto de terminar, pero John lo pensó un poco mas y tomo la malvada la cargo y la lanzo, Burpy, la babosa infierno de Eli y la malvada chocaron generando una especie de remolino de fuego, regresando donde Eli y dándole la victoria al otro hombre, este no quiso quitarle ninguna babosa al Shane, sabiendo que las de Blakk eran mas poderosas, todos lo abuchearon y después de eso Blakk se retiro con un nuevo aliado y sabia que después de esto vendrían mas en busca de las malvadas.

Se fue, se encargaría de su hija en otro momento, no podía estar con el Shane por mucho tiempo ¿O si?

Pues al parecer si, después de regresar a Industrias Blakk se entero que había una nueva banda de lanzadores y era la Banda de Shane, los integrantes eran Eli Shane, un troll de las cavernas llamado Kord Zane, un topoide presumido llamado Pronto Jeremy Topo y por ultimo, Trixie Sting.

Eso si era un gran problema, su hija junto con su actual peor enemigo, pero algo le llamo la atención… Trixie es la única chica de la banda, y obvio la única humana, de los chicos el único humano es Eli… eso preocupo a Blakk

¿Y si entre ellos ocurre algo mas que una simple amistad?

La hija del enemigo—Capitulo 2: En el presente, se descubre un nuevo sentimiento

Paso un año después de que llego a Bajoterra y el lo consideraba sin duda el mejor año de su vida, siendo apenas un chico de 16 años, ya era todo un héroe, cumplió su sueño de seguir con el legado de su familia, los Shane, conoció nuevas personas, amigos, enemigos, descubrió secretos de su padre, no todos eran buenos, pero tampoco podía cambiar las cosas, ahora tenia una banda, una familia.

También descubrió nuevos sentimientos, un en especial para cierta chica pelirroja, ella sin duda lo traía loco, esos ojos verdes lo llenaban de inspiración, su sonrisa era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y no derrumbarse cuando algo salía mal, su voz lo llevaba al cielo con solo mencionar su nombre, desde el momento que la vio se avergonzó de si mismo por que una chica lo había salvado, ella le dijo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y luego se fue, el trato de detenerla, pero no pudo, ella tenia algo que simplemente le encanto desde que admiro esa gran belleza que ella poseía, pero ya era tarde, se había ido, se resigno a no volver a verla entonces siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su primera competencia de babosas, después de apuntarse, se distrajo un poco observando como todos los competidores entrenaban, se distrajo demasiado, hasta que una voz que había escuchado hace poco lo llamaba, con tono burlón, le dijo que arruinaba su toma, el la reconocio y camino hacia ella, comenzaron a charlar pero el mostraba todo su nerviosismo, eso lo desconcerto ya que ni el sabia por que, la chica tambien estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostraba tanto como el.

Y asi paso todo, conocio a un troll de las cavernas y entro a la competencia, era bueno con la lanzadora, ganaba babosas hasta que termino la competencia, este ultimo duelo lo perdio contra una babosa malvada, creada por su ahora nuevo enemigo, el Doctor Blakk, creo una banda con sus nuevos amigos, paso un glorioso año y las cosas habian mejorado desde la creación de la banda de Shane, a veces se angustiaba por pensar que ponia en peligro a sus amigos, pero mientras ese año transcurrio, crecio una gran preocupación por su amiga, muchos creian que era por ser la unica chica de la banda, pero tambien sabian perfectamente que ella podia cuidarse por si sola.

Unos meses antes de cumplir 16 años y su primer año en Bajoterra, acepto que simplemente estaba enamorado de Trixie Sting. Eso ni siquiera trato de negarlo, el sabia que era asi, le encantaba su personalidad, su forma de ver el mundo, y la valentia que reflejaban sus ojos en un duelo. Ya después de cumplir 16 años se sentia un cobarde, no se atrevia a decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella, tenia miedo de su reaccion, hasta ahora ella solo le habia ofrecido su amistad, eso lo valoraba, el temia que al decircelo arruinara lo que tenian o peor aun, que ella se valla de la banda.

Una mañana, estaba Eli Shane, reflexionando en su habitación acreca de lo que debia hacer con respecto a sus ya mencionados sentimientos, llego a la conclusión de que ya no podia soportarlo, queria gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a Trixie Sting, hace simplemente una semana pudo tenerla cerca de el, mas de lo que esperaba.

*Flashback*

Estaban todos los integrantes de la banda teniendo un pequeño dia de campo, no habia nadie que los molestara ese dia o al menos eso creian. Juntos almorzaban entre risas y bromas por parte del mecanico hacia el topoide, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente una babosa malvada los impacto con una gran explosion, todos reaccionaron y de inmediato corrieron a refugiarse para no ser un blanco tan facil en aquel duelo.

Los que los impactaron eran nada mas y nada menos que hombres de Blakk dirigidos por Twist, el aprendiz de Blakk


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, por que bueno yo no esperaba ni un review de este fic, pero gracias a ustedes se que puedo seguir escribiendo, y lamento lo de el capitulo anterior. Abajo les digo por que, ahora a leer!**

La hija del enemigo—Capitulo 2: En el presente, se descubre un nuevo sentimiento

Paso un año después de que llego a Bajoterra y el lo consideraba sin duda el mejor año de su vida, siendo apenas un chico de 16 años, ya era todo un héroe, cumplió su sueño de seguir con el legado de su familia, los Shane, conoció nuevas personas, amigos, enemigos, descubrió secretos de su padre, no todos eran buenos, pero tampoco podía cambiar las cosas, ahora tenia una banda, una familia.

También descubrió nuevos sentimientos, un en especial para cierta chica pelirroja, ella sin duda lo traía loco, esos ojos verdes lo llenaban de inspiración, su sonrisa era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y no derrumbarse cuando algo salía mal, su voz lo llevaba al cielo con solo mencionar su nombre, desde el momento que la vio se avergonzó de si mismo por que una chica lo había salvado, ella le dijo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y luego se fue, el trato de detenerla, pero no pudo, ella tenia algo que simplemente le encanto desde que admiro esa gran belleza que ella poseía, pero ya era tarde, se había ido, se resigno a no volver a verla entonces siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su primera competencia de babosas, después de apuntarse, se distrajo un poco observando como todos los competidores entrenaban, se distrajo demasiado, hasta que una voz que había escuchado hace poco lo llamaba, con tono burlón, le dijo que arruinaba su toma, el la reconoció y camino hacia ella, comenzaron a charlar pero el mostraba todo su nerviosismo, eso lo desconcertó ya que ni el sabia por que, la chica también estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostraba tanto como el.

Y así paso todo, conoció a un troll de las cavernas y entro a la competencia, era bueno con la lanzadora, ganaba babosas hasta que termino la competencia, este ultimo duelo lo perdió contra una babosa malvada, creada por su ahora nuevo enemigo, el Doctor Blakk, creo una banda con sus nuevos amigos, paso un glorioso año y las cosas habían mejorado desde la creación de la banda de Shane, a veces se angustiaba por pensar que ponía en peligro a sus amigos, pero mientras ese año transcurrió, creció una gran preocupación por su amiga, muchos creían que era por ser la única chica de la banda, pero también sabían perfectamente que ella podía cuidarse por si sola.

Unos meses antes de cumplir 16 años y su primer año en Bajoterra, acepto que simplemente estaba enamorado de Trixie Sting. Eso ni siquiera trato de negarlo, el sabia que era así, le encantaba su personalidad, su forma de ver el mundo, y la valentía que reflejaban sus ojos en un duelo. Ya después de cumplir 16 años se sentía un cobarde, no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella, tenia miedo de su reacción, hasta ahora ella solo le había ofrecido su amistad, eso lo valoraba, el temía que al decírselo arruinara lo que tenían o peor aun, que ella se valla de la banda.

Una mañana, estaba Eli Shane, reflexionando en su habitación acerca de lo que debía hacer con respecto a sus ya mencionados sentimientos, llego a la conclusión de que ya no podía soportarlo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a Trixie Sting, hace simplemente una semana pudo tenerla cerca de el, mas de lo que esperaba.

*Flashback*

Estaban todos los integrantes de la banda teniendo un pequeño día de campo, no había nadie que los molestara ese día o al menos eso creían. Juntos almorzaban entre risas y bromas por parte del mecánico hacia el topoide, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente una babosa malvada los impacto con una gran explosión, todos reaccionaron y de inmediato corrieron a refugiarse para no ser un blanco tan fácil en aquel duelo.

Los que los impactaron eran nada mas y nada menos que hombres de Blakk dirigidos por Twist, el aprendiz de Blakk, este lanzaba babosas malvadas en toda dirección, entonces con tantas babosas cayendo por todos lados, Eli les dijo que se separaran, los otros tres integrantes de la banda, obedecieron y se dividieron.

Twist solamente esperaba eso, para poder atacar a Trixie, iba a lanzarle una carnero malvada directamente a ella, Eli lo noto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su Trixie, Twist no quería hacerlo, el mismo desconocía la razón, pero algo le decía que no debía dispararle, ya no tenia tiempo, el Shane estaba cada vez mas cerca de la pelirroja, entonces lo decidió, disparo la babosa, pero arriba de donde estaba la chica, hacia unas rocas, estas al ser golpeadas por la carnero, comenzaron a caer, justo encima de la ojiverde, Eli corrió mas rápido hasta que…¡Zaz! Logro impactarla y lanzarla lejos de ahí, lo único que los alcanzo fue un poco de tierra, el peliazul la rodeo con sus brazos para protegerla, la pelirroja solo se aferraba a el por su cintura, entonces Twist vio que estaban distraídos y grito

-¡Retirada!- todos obedecieron y se marcharon, pero Twist no pudo evitarlo y lanzo una ultima mirada a los lanzadores que seguían en su misma posición, el en su mirada lo reflejaba todo, odio, pero había otra cosa, ¿Qué seria? ¿Acaso tristeza? Nadie lo podía descifrar, el no era muy abierto que digamos, entonces se marcho.

Eli y Trixie seguían en su mundo, ambos en los brazos del otro, ninguno quería separarse del otro, puesto que ambos se complementaban el uno al otro, estaban en silencio, no era incomodo pero comenzaba a hacerlo, entonces Eli rompió con ese silencio:

-Estas bien?- le susurro en el oído, ella saco la cabeza de su pecho y sus miradas se conectaron, la chica se sonrojo por la cercanía, pero no se aparto, también le agradaba

-Si, estoy bien- Eli se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse, ya ambos de pie Eli le sonrío

-Me alegro que estés bien- dicho esto paso sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja, la acerco a ella y la abraso, la chica se sorprendió por el acto, y con un gran rubor en las mejillas le devolvió el gesto rodeando su cuello, Eli consciente de que era correspondido la estrecho mas contra si mismo

-¡ELI! ¡TRIXIE!- Kord y Pronto los estaban buscando, ellos por el enorme grito de su amigo azul, se separaron rápidamente

-¡Estamos aquí Kord!- grito el peliazul a su amigo, el mecánico y el rastreador corrieron donde se escucho su amigo

-Chicos están bien?- pregunto el mecánico a el ojiazul y la ojiverde

-Si estamos bien- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Eso es bueno, pero los enemigos han escapado de Pronto el Magnifico y sus dos maravillosos cerebros- esta vez el que hablo fue el topoide, como siempre alabándose a si mismo

-Eso es cierto chicos, pero tendremos mejor suerte para la próxima- esta ves hablo el líder tratando de alentarlos- pero por el momento vamos a descansar al refugio ¿Qué dicen?- Ate su tono de entusiasmo todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

Kord y Pronto se adelantaron, Eli iba a seguirlos cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo solamente para que sus ojos celestes tuvieran contacto con los esmeralda de la pelirroja

-Eli, mmm, gracias por salvarme- dijo nerviosa con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, Eli sonrío inconscientemente, le encantaba verla así

-No hay de que Trix- dijo antes de tomar su mentón y depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica pelirroja, la chica se quedo en shock por el acto de su amigo- nos vamos?- pregunto el al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba

-Si, vámonos- Entonces llegaron donde las mecas y sus dos amigos, estos al verlos venir le lanzaron una mirada picara a Eli, el susodicho desvío la mirada, montaron sus meca-bestias y partieron al refugio

*Fin Flashback*

-Burpy, tu que opinas, ¿crees que en serio me enamore de Trixie?- su babosa chillo en afirmación

-Creo que tienes razón-Su babosa suspiro aliviada de que por fin lo haya aceptado, así se salvaría de otra pelea con el Shane por no aceptar sus sentimientos cuando están mas claros que el agua- Bien, se lo quiero decir, pero… ¿si ella no siente lo mismo?

La babosa rodó los ojos, pues era mas que obvio que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, ¿Qué todo Bajoterra se da cuenta de sus sentimientos menos ellos mismos?, pensó con sarcasmo la infierno

Eli se fue al baño se ducho, se vistió y salio por algo de desayunar, aun era temprano, salio de su habitación para ir a la cocina, pero se sorprendió de ver salir a Trixie también de su habitación, y el como el enamorado que era, sonrío.

-Buenos días Eli- saludo ella con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Trix- el le regreso el saludo de la misma manera

Ambos bajaron las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina, y cada uno comenzó a hacer el desayuno, Eli preparaba café y Trixie hacia sándwiches, ninguno decía nada, solo se concentraban en su labor, bueno eso intentaban ya que cada uno solamente pensaba en el otro.

Ambos terminaron de preparar su desayuno y se sentaron a comer, al final ambos compartieron la comida, Eli hizo café para Trixie, y ella preparo sándwiches para Eli, se sentaron a comer y se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como duelos, babosas, cavernas, sus aventuras, etc.

De repente cayeron en un silencio incomodo, pero Trixie no lo notaba, ella solo pensaba en todo lo que paso hace una semana, lo de Twist, el abraso, el beso en la mejilla, simplemente cada día se enamoraba mas de el.

El Shane al notarla tan distraída, olvidando el momento incomodo que había, decidió hablarle

-Trix, en que piensas?- La chica estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo por la sorpresa, ocasionando una risa por parte del Shane, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, Eli se controlo un poco y volvió a hablarle

-Lo lamento pero en serio ¿Qué tienes?- dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella

-Es que… ahh, tengo algo que decirte- esta vez hablo ella desviándole la mirada

-Ah si?, pues yo también- esta vez hablo el peliazul

-Y que es?-pregunto ella, ya que aun no sabia muy bien como decirle sus sentimientos

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- a Trixie no le quedo de otra, tenia que decirle en ese mismo momento, entonces respiro y dedujo muy bien lo que iba a decirle

-Esta bien, es que cuando te conocí, digo los conocí, pues yo… como te explico, me sentí en casa de nuevo, veras Eli yo amo estar en la banda lo sabes, pero algo me ha estado pasando desde que me uni a la banda y bueno…-suspiro- Eli yo te…

Pero antes de poder terminar la oración se escucharon grandes pasos en la escalera, era Kord, venia muy alegre, termino de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban los lanzadores enamorados y los saludo muy entusiasmado

-Buenos días chicos!-dijo moviendo una de sus enormes manos se acerco al frutero y tomo una manzana y se puso a caminar directo a la puerta del garaje

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Oh! Lo siento olvide decirles-dijo regresando a la mesa donde estaban sus dos amigos-Grendell me llamo, recibió una gran carga de macabestias que deben ser reparadas, pero tranquilos tratare de volver pronto, nos vemos luego!- dicho eso entro al garaje, monto su mecabestia y partió rumbo a "mecánica del oeste"

Eli y Trixie seguían desayunando, y haciendo bromas como niños pequeños, luego de unos pocos minutos bajo Pronto, entro y los saludo algo decaído y no con muchos ánimos, sus amigos lo notaron y por medio de miradas decidieron preguntarle

-Pronto, que te pasa por que estas así?- dijo la ojiverde, con notable preocupación por su amigo

-Ahh, veras mi querida Trixie, lo que pasa es que Pronto tiene que ir a Colina Topo para resolver unos asuntos reales y esos topos… ¡SON TAN ESTRESANTES!- Lo último lo dijo gritando

-Wow, wow, tranquilo Pronto, no te preocupes, solo tenles un poco mas de paciencia, lo harás bien recuerda, eres Pronto el Magnifico!- Esta vez el que hablo fue el muchacho, Trixie lo miro con cara incrédula, el chico al verla le sonrío y le guiño un ojo, la pelirroja entendió y le siguió el juego

-Exacto, tu eres el mas magnifico de la banda, no puedes tener miedo, tu puedes con esto!- hablo la muchacha muy entusiasmada

-Es cierto, soy Pronto, el rey de los topoides, el magnifico- Pronto lo dojo con tanto orgullo, el pecho levantado y pose de guerrero, los otros dos tuvieron que aguantar mucho las ganas de reírse- Volveré mis valientes amigos, y no se preocupen, Pronto volverá sano y salvo para preparar su deliciosa comida, hasta luego chicos!- corrió al garaje monto a su meca-burro y partió a toda velocidad hacia su amado reino

En la cocina los dos jóvenes al no escuchar ningún ruido más que significara la presencia de Pronto aun en la guarida, se miraron y luego, no lo soportaron mas, comenzaron a reír como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, luego de unos cuantos minutos de sonoras carcajadas ambos se tranquilizaron y siguieron desayunando.

Luego de un rato, Trixie se levanto y fue lavando los platos e Eli los fue secando con un trapo limpio y seco, estaban en silencio, no era incomodo, de hecho era acogedor y relajante, hasta que a Eli se le vino algo a la mete y era lo que le iba a decir Trixie antes de que Kord interrumpiera entonces le pregunto

-Oye Trix, que ibas a decirme antes de que Kord llegara?- pregunto acercándose lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, lo cual puso nerviosa a la pelirroja

-Amm, pues, ya no recuerdo- dijo mientras evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a sus profundos ojos celestes- pero si recuerdo que tu también me ibas a decir algo- esta ves volteo y le sonrío burlonamente- entonces dime, ¿Qué me ibas a decir tu?

-Pues, yo- se puso nervioso, no sabia que hacer, simplemente los nervios lo comían por dentro- esta bien, te lo diré- se decidió, le diría sus sentimientos, no había vuelta atrás- Trixie eres la chica mas increíble que jamás conocí, eres importante en mi vida, así de sencillo te digo que no me imagino una vida sin ti y bien lo que debo decirte es que desde hace tiempo, que yo te…

En las instalaciones del Doctor Blakk, ahí estaba el, esperando a que su aprendiz y su "socio", Diablos Nachos, aprovecho que aun no llegaban y se dio su propio tiempo, que era cuando recordaba a su pequeña, la chica ya había cumplido 16 años hace tan solo algunos meses, creyó que para esa fecha ese seria el primer cumpleaños que podría pasar con el, su verdadero padre, ya que su madre murió al igual que su padre, pero no fue así, la chica celebro su cumpleaños junto a la Banda de Shane.

Debía hacer algo, de eso no había duda, pero ahora eran sus amigos, pero enemigos de el mismo, debía deshacerse de la banda, en especial del Shane, temía que Trixie comenzara a sentir ese sentimiento que te lleva a las nubes, que surge cuando te sientes mas que atraído por alguien, es el sentimiento que no siempre es correspondido, el mas doloroso pero a la vez el mas maravilloso, el mismo que sintió por la madre de la pelirroja, el sentimiento llamado… _**amor**_

Eso si lo arruinaría todo, su hija enamorada del hijo del hombre que fue su peor enemigo, eso no lo podía permitir, era por el bien de el y de su pequeña, tenia que idear algo que los separara para siempre, y como a veces la desesperación no nos hace pensar bien, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en quitar del mapa a la banda de Shane, atacarlos y atacarlos hasta hacerlos caer, claro sin lastimar a su amada hija.

Y en ese momento saco la pequeña cámara que llevo consigo desde la primera ves que pudo ver a su hermosa niña de ojos verdes que lo cautivaron, la encendió y vio la única foto que tenia, era ella.

Con cinco años se veía hermosa, pero ahora era una adolescente que era más que hermosa, que en el futuro seria una bellísima mujer. El estaba concentrado tanto en la fotografía de la niña de su corazón, que no se dio cuenta cuando Twist y Nachos entraron.

-¿Señor?- pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Lo lamento- apago la cámara y la guardo disimuladamente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos- ya conocen la misión recuerden lo que deben hacer, ataquen al Shane el esta solo con la chica y a ella, no la lastimen

-Nos veremos luego- fue lo ultimo que dijo el flagelo antes de marcharse con el muchacho de ojos color verde-agua

-Trixie, espero que estés bien- dijo para si mismo el ahora preocupado Blakk

Antes de terminar la pelirroja había rodeado su cuello y le dio un abraso lleno de cariño, demostrándole todo su afecto, el peliazul se sorprendió y quedo sin habla, trataba de articular cualquier palabra pero la sorpresa por el acto de la chica simplemente lo dejo como estatua, recordó cuando después de usar el doble cañón con Sierra y Antorcha también lo abraso, pero el, por mas que hubiera querido, no pudo reaccionar, como ahora, entonces tratando de que eso no volviera a ocurrir subió lentamente sus manos hasta tocar su cintura y dejo a reposarlas ahí, ya mas confiado, rodeo completamente su cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo, enterrando su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, embriagándose del dulce olor de la muchacha.

Trixie por otro lado no podía sentirse la chica mas feliz de Bajoterra, el chico de sus sueños le estaba diciendo las cosas mas tiernas que jamás le habían dicho, eso la conmovió y solo pudo corresponder con un abraso, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Shane y sintió la respiración de el cerca de su cuello, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel, y de repente soltó una pequeña risita

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto el ojiazul sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella

-Me haces cosquillas- soltó otra risa, ella se separo lentamente de el, pero no movió sus brazos de su cuello, el aun rodeaba su cintura- entonces, continua

-Cierto, bien Trixie lo único que debo decirte es que yo desde hace tiempo que…

-Ajam- lo insito a que continuara

-Trixie, yo… yo te- Pero antes de pronunciar la palabra mas esperada por ambos, la alarma sonó y en la pantalla apareció nada mas y nada menos que Twist y Diablos Nachos, atacando la caverna Espina de Pez, ambos se separaron y decidieron dejar para otro momento su linda conversación, ambos montaron sus mecas y partieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a dicho lugar, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, Trixie por pensar que lo que Eli iba a hacer era declarársele, eso sin duda la llenaría de felicidad, en cambio Eli iba pensando en que tal ves su amor si era correspondido, debido a la reacción de la ojiverde al tan solo decirle lo que pensaba de ella, eso le daba ánimos y lo hacían olvidar los nervios, el miedo y automáticamente el mundo desaparecía, los únicos que estaban ahí eran el y Trixie… su princesa.

Llegaron al lugar mencionado y empezó el duelo, dos contra dos, Eli estaba contra Nachos mientras Trixie se batía a duelo con Twist

Nachos disparo una babosa granada que Eli esquivo con facilidad, y contraataco con Joules, la cual lo logro impactar dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo luego lanzo a Burpy quien hizo el muro fuego, luego se dirigió donde Trixie para ver si necesitaba ayuda con el rubio, pero al ver lo que pasaba, simplemente no podía creerlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¿Qué fue lo que vio Eli? ¿Qué hizo Twist con Trixie? ¿Eli le dirá sus sentimientos en el siguiente capitulo? Jejeje esto parece interrogatorio de policías.**

**Bueno como dije antes me disculpo por lo de el capitulo anterior por no separar el segundo del primero creí que ya lo había quitado de el documento pero les prometo que no vuelve a pasar.**

**Y quiero pedir una disculpa a DarkLovely99, lo siento no es el mejor suspenso como para regresarte el infarto, jajajaja, pero lo intente ¿no?**

**Y tengo una pregunta, desde hace tiempo yo estuve trabajando en tres one-shots, son inspirados en canciones, y quiero que ustedes elijan cual debo subir primero… son:**

**-Dime que me quieres (Porta y Gema)**

**-Siempre llorara (Endecah)**

**-Propuesta indecente (Romeo Santos)**

**Díganme cual quieren primero y les juro que lo subo en cuanto pueda**

**Saludos **

**Dani XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí esta el chapter 3 de la hija del enemigo, espero que les guste y sin nada mas que decir, A LEER!**

La hija del enemigo—Capitulo 3: Confesiones

Simplemente el no podía creerlo, sentía como si millones de babosa malvadas lo atacaran todas a la vez provocándole dolor y furia, es lo mismo que sintió por el rubio que ahora estaba haciendo algo que el nunca pudo hacer, el estaba… besando a Trixie

*Minutos antes con Twist y Trixie*

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Trixie Sting- dijo con burla el chico mientras cargaba una electroshock malvada en su lanzadora

-Si, acaso te sorprende?- esta vez hablo la pelirroja, con un notable tono de sarcasmo

-Pues solo lo uso como oportunidad para acabar con Eli- esto lo dijo demostrando todo el odio que sentía hacia el susodicho

-Por favor Twist, sabes que eso jamás pasara- dijo mientra disparaba una babosa fósforo, cegando unos segundos al rubio, los cuales aprovecho para esconderse tras un montón de rocas, cuando el rubio pudo ver de nuevo empezó a buscar a la chica, o eso era lo que quería que creyera la ojiverde, por que el simulaba buscarla, pero la verdad ya sabia donde estaba, solo quería tomarla por sorpresa.

Por otro lado, Trixie ausente de todo lo que planeaba el rubio y convencida de que el no sabia nada, se dio vuelta solo para cargar su lanzadora con una Lavanyx, que le lanzaría al muchacho cuando este se distrajera, después de cargar dicha babosa se dio vuelta para disparar, pero se sorprendió al no verlo ahí, entonces se dio vuelta lentamente, para encontrarlo a el frente a ella, trato de huir pero el chico la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia el.

-Apuesto a que Eli pagara mucho por el rescate de su novia, no crees?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, en los ojos de la muchacha no se veía nada mas que no fuera miedo, eso le partió el corazón, le dolía por alguna razón el verla asustada, y ser el la causa de eso lo hacia sentir una alimaña.

-No te atreverías- dijo forcejeando para zafarse de el, debía admitir que tenia miedo, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer, y menos si eso implicaba poner en riesgo a sus amigos, sobre todo a Eli

-Tu sabes de lo que soy capaz- pronuncio esas palabras al mismo tiempo que la atraía a el con mas fuerza, de repente algo distrajo al rubio, agacho su mirada y le llamaron la atención los labios entreabiertos de la pelirroja, por alguna razón el quería sentir esos labios, saborearlos, luego sin resistirlo mas se acerco a ella hasta que junto sus labios con los de ella.

Eli se sentía triste pero mas que nada furioso, el siempre la respeto, nunca intento robarle a un beso por respeto a ella, pero ahora Twist llegaba y la besaba a su antojo, eso no lo permitiría, no dejaría que cualquiera se aprovechara de ninguna manera con la chica que amaba, aunque tuviera que poner en riesgo su vida, jamás lo permitiría, cargo su babosa gelatinosa y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ambos.

Mientras tanto Trixie se sorprendió por el beso y se quedo congelada en su lugar, pero tampoco correspondió el beso, luego de eso reacciono y se separo bruscamente de el, el muchacho solo la miraba como ido, entonces ella le dio una bofetada, nadie se sobrepasa con ella, o al menos eso creía hace unos segundos

-¿QUE TE PASA? ¡TU ME RESPETAS!- le grito ella súper molesta, el chico estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero aun así quiso mantener su orgullo de "dominante" y se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta ves solo la tomo de el brazo y tiro de ella bruscamente haciéndola caer de rodillas

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERO!- dicho esto tomo una carnero malvada y apunto a la chica dispuesto a disparar, pero antes de siquiera tocar el gatillo Eli llego y se puso frente a la pelirroja mirando de manera desafiante al rubio, con una inmensa furia reflejada en sus ojos

-¡Tu no la vuelves a tocar me oíste!- el que hablo fue el peliazul, Twist solo soltó una sonora carcajada

-¿Quieres apostar?- dicho esto el rubio lanzo su babosa versátil y desaprecio, Eli lo busco y cuando miro en dirección a donde Trixie se encontraba vio como el rubio la tomaba por atrás y apuntaba a ella- Quieto o le disparo- advirtió el muchacho, Eli no lo pensó dos veces cuando quito su arma del soporte de esta y la tiro al suelo

-Bien, ahora suéltala- ordeno seriamente el ojiazul

-jajajajajaja- río de manera malvada el chico rubio- enserio creíste que si hacías lo que te decía, dejaría ir a esta hermosa chica- dijo mirando a la chica de una manera muy intimidante, lo cual causo miedo en la pelirroja- eres un tonto ¿lo sabes?- dicho esto la tiro al suelo y apunto a ella con su lanzadora cargada con una trilladora

Eli iba a hacer algo, pero al parecer alguien se le adelanto. De repente una babosa electroshock malvada paso cerca del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder de donde estaba la chica y sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo, al igual que a los otros dos chicos, los tres voltearon y se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, el rubio estaba sorprendido, el ojiazul confundido y Trixie se sentía protegida, ni ella lo entendía, solo se sintió así una ves en su vida y fue en el velorio de su madre, pero por ahora no se molesto en recordar tal hecho (todos saben que paso)

-Twist, te ordeno que te alejes de ella- ordeno seriamente Blakk

-Se-señor que hace aquí?- el rubio se puso nervioso, ya que recién recordó que su jefe le ordeno no hacerle daño a la chica

-Eso no te incumbe, busca a Diablos Nachos y regresen a la fortaleza- ordeno sin cambiar su tono molesto y serio

-Como ordene señor- fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de irse rápidamente

-y tu Eli Shane, te salvaste esta vez, tengo otros planes para ti, ahora váyanse- el hombre después de decir eso dio vuelta en su meca y desapareció. Eli corrió en dirección a Trixie, no sin antes revisar que ya no hubiera nadie más ahí

-Trix, estas bien?- pregunto muy alterado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Si, no te preocupes, no paso nada- dijo ella como si nada

-¿NO PASO NADA? ¡¿NO PASO NADA?!, solo el imbecil de Twist casi te mata y te beso… pero… parece que no te molesto- lo último lo dijo en un susurro mientras le daba la espalda, pero aun así ella lo escucho

-¿Crees que me gusto?, eres un tonto Eli!- dijo ella ahora molesta, como iba a creer que le gusto besarlo cuando ella quería ese beso con el?

-yo soy el tonto, tu eres la que no entiende nada- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ella, esta después de esas palabras también volteo en dirección a el

-y que debo enten…-antes de terminar el chico Shane no lo resistió mas y beso los dulces labios de la pelirroja, degustando de el dulce sabor a vainilla de los mismos, la pelirroja al igual que con Twist se quedo en shock y no correspondió el beso, Eli al notar que Trixie no le correspondía se separo lentamente de ella pensando que su amor tampoco lo era, creyendo que fue el mayor tonto del mundo al pensar que una chica como ella le haría caso a alguien como el

-Lo siento Trix- después de eso se fue en dirección a su meca y arranco a toda velocidad directo al refugio con el corazón roto

La chica después de acomodar todo lo sucedido en su cabeza, se dio cuento de lo que Eli debía estar pensando en ese momento, y era que ella no le correspondía, debía arreglar ese asunto, perdería su única oportunidad con Eli, al igual que el corrió a su meca y acelero lo mas que pudo para intentar alcanzarlo, aunque su intento fue en vano, no lo logro, entonces arranco mas su meca, la desesperación la comía por dentro, ¿y si el cometía una locura?, bueno hay que admitir que en momentos así muchos actúan sin pensar, llego al refugio y se tranquilizo un poco al ver su meca lobo, mal estacionada, pero significaba que el estaba ahí, acomodo su meca y entro a buscarlo, debía decirle todo lo que ella sentía.

Camino en dirección al cuarto del Shane, pensando que quizás estaría ahí, y tenia razón, ahí estaba el en su cama boca abajo, parecía deprimido, hasta daba ganas de llorar, Trixie se acerco lentamente a el y se sentó en la cama. No sabia que decirle, esta era una de esas extrañas situaciones de la vida donde sabemos que tenemos que hacer, pero no como hacerlo

-Eli…-lo llamo la chica, el solo se dio vuelta y quedo boca arriba

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si no le importara

-No me entiendes yo no quería eso pero…- el chico se levanto molesto, entendió mal, ella se refería al beso de Twist, pero el creyó que hablaba del beso de el, se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía

-Eli escúchame- pidió ella, se levanto y camino detrás de el tratando de detenerlo, pero el se detuvo por su cuenta haciéndola chocar con su espalda, el Shane se dio la vuelta

-Que debo escuchar, ¿Qué tu no me correspondes?, pues no, no quiero escuchar eso por que eso me dolería mucho sabes? Perdóname por todo lo que hice y como te hable hace rato, yo estaba furioso, Twist te beso y yo no quería que eso pasara por que yo quería ser el primero en besarte, Trixie Sting, te amo, te amo mas que a la misma vida, yo daría mi vida por ti, eres importante para mi, no se que seria de mi si no te hubiera conocido, si no me hubieras salvado de aquel matón, dicen que nadie es perfecto, pero para mi tu lo eres, y si tienes defectos no los reconozco, simplemente los veo como otra perfección en ti, eres especial y única en mi vida y el mundo entero, eso es lo que quería decirte esta mañana, y … si tu no me correspondes entiendo- Eli termino su declaración y Trixie estaba impactada, no tenia idea de que el chico de el que se enamoro se sentía igual que ella

-Eli, soy yo la que no entiende?- pregunto con burla, eso desconcertó al chico

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto muy confundido

-Yo me siento igual que tu y también te lo quería decir esta mañana, pero tenia miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo y me echaras de la banda y dejáramos de ser amigos

-Trixie, yo nunca te haría eso, sin ti yo estaría perdido- tomo sus manos y las entrelazo lentamente con las de el

-Eli, yo te amo como nadie en el mundo y no quiero perderte jamás- se acerco lentamente a el

-Yo te amo aun mas mi princesa- se acerco también, cambio el lugar de sus manos y las bajo lentamente hasta llegar de nuevo a la cintura de la pelirroja, ella en respuesta rodeo su cuello, ambos se acercaban lentamente hacia el otro con las respiraciones descontroladas pues ambos estaban nerviosos, la chica cerro sus ojos lentamente y el chico le imito tal acción, cada ves estaban mas cerca hasta que por fin se dio la unión de cada par de labios, conocido como beso, esta ves correspondido por ambos, Eli por fin pudo sentir la comisura de los labios de su amada, y Trixie digamos que no tenia tanta experiencia en esto, por desgracia su primer beso fue con Twist hace tan solo unos minutos.

Ambos seguían en su mundo, vaya que tenían buenos pulmones, pero no lo suficiente, se fueron separando lentamente dejando casi nada de espacio entre ellos por si necesitaban volver a juntar sus labios

-Trixie, quieres ser mi novia?- propuso Eli a la pelirroja

-Claro que si, te amo- contesto ella acercándose aun mas para poder besarlo de nuevo

-Yo también te amo, demasiado- hizo lo mismo que ella con la misma intención, hasta que volvieron a besarse como la primera ves, tierno, dulce y cariñoso, pero ese dulce y tierno beso iba subiendo de nivel cada ves mas rápido hasta volverse uno apasionado lleno de caricias, una de las manos de el Shane ya no acariciaban lenta y solamente la cintura de la chica, ahora estaba por toda su espalda y la otra subió hasta su cabeza para concentrar mas aquel beso, en cuanto a Trixie estaba degustando del pecho de Eli, segundos después la falta de aire los hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y lo que podían llegar a hacer, hasta que se separaron para respirar, Trixie se sentía desconcertada, hace menos de una hora no había dado su primer beso y con todo lo que estaba pasando no hizo mas que ruborizarse. Todavía seguían en su misma posición, con las frentes unidas, lentamente y sin decir nada el peliazul entrelazo nuevamente sus manos con las de la ojiverde

-¿Sabes?, fue mi primer beso- confeso la muchacha, eso impacto al ojiazul, no se esperaba eso

-¿A si?- pregunto el, que no había olvidado el de Twist

-Bueno el tercero- eso lo molesto- pero para mi el segundo- congratulo ella dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso

-¿Qué nunca tuviste novio?

-No, a muchos les daba miedo mi papa- se separo de el y camino a la cama para recostarse, pues le llegaron los recuerdos de su infancia, que no fueron muy lindos

-Oye, es cierto, nunca nos hablaste de tu familia- respondió el mientras se acostaba a su lado

-Si es cierto- respondió ella dándole la razón al muchacho

-¿Y por que?- el enserio quería una razón y para asegurarse de que la obtendría se acerco mas a ella y puso una carita de perrito regañado

-No te rendirás hasta que te lo diga ¿cierto?- el solo le sonrío afirmando la pregunta de su novia- bien te contare, nunca les hable de mi familia por que…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- …ellos…- su voz se quebraba con cada segundo que pasaba-… murieron- listo lo dijo, eso impacto al Shane, se esperaba todo, menos eso

-Oh Trix, lo lamento, yo no sabia perdóname…- El ojiazul hubiera seguido disculpándose pero la pelirroja lo abrazo por el cuello enterrando su cara en el pecho de Eli, el, la estrecho mas contra si para que ella supiera que no estaba sola, luego sintió húmeda su camisa y escucho sonidos que sin duda eran de Trixie, se le partió el corazón al saber lo que ella estaba haciendo: estaba llorando

-No te preocupes… se que no era tu intención…solo- se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas- creo que debo contarte todo

-Si no quieres, lo entiendo, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres- ella negó con la cabeza

-No Eli, eres mi novio, tu me has confiado cosas personales hasta secretos de tu familia, creo que yo debo hacer lo mismo

-¿Estas segura?- el no lo estaba, sentía que la estaba presionando a recordar su pasado, cosa que tal vez no era muy satisfactorio

-Totalmente- se sentó en el centro de la cama, Eli la imito y la miro para indicarle que podía comenzar- bien, mi niñez no fue la de cualquier niño, en la escuela no tenia amigos y todos me molestaban- suspiro, le dolía recordar el motivo de por que todos los niños la molestaban- decían que yo era hija de otro hombre

-¿Por qué decían eso?- pregunto el muchacho, se sorprendió totalmente que en su cara se veía una expresión de WTF!

-En mi caverna corrían rumores de que mi madre era una ramera que engaño a mi padre para que se hiciera cargo de mí- aclaro con tristeza la pelirroja

-Pero que personas tan horribles- comento con furia el peliazul

-Mi madre solo los ignoraba, pero unas señoras eran las que mas le fastidiaban la vida, y como mi madre no les prestaba atención los hijos de aquellas brujas empezaron a molestarme a mi, ósea mis compañeros- Eli iba a decir algo pero la chica le pidió que la dejara continuar- mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 5 años en un accidente de mecabestias, y mi padre, bueno el es otra cosa, era mi mejor amigo siempre nos divertíamos, el me enseño a lanzar babosa y me regalo a Boomer en mi cumpleaños 13 y mi lanzadora a los 15- sonrío tristemente- dos meses después el falleció- soltó una lagrima, Eli la limpio

-Lo lamento- fueron las palabras del muchacho para luego abrazar a la muchacha, se sentía mal por ella, por que nadie se imaginaria que el pasado de una chica tan linda y dulce, hubiera sido uno tan horrible

-No te preocupes, de hecho ahora que recuerdo mejor, creo que tenia una tía llamada Ximena, y ella tenia un hijo, se llamaba… - la pelirroja se puso a pensar hasta que lo recordó- Ángel, se llama Ángel

-¿Y que paso con ellos?- esta ves hablo el peliazul

-Bueno a ellos no los veía mucho, pero siempre que iban Ángel no se me acercaba y siempre iban cuando mi madre no estaba, mi tía siempre peleaba con mi padre pero no recuerdo de que, era muy pequeña

-No te preocupes Trix- dijo Eli mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se acostaba dejándola a ella sobre el- a partir de hoy no estarás sola nunca mas- terminada esta frase le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Lo prometes?- sonrío ella mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era estar con Eli en ese momento

-Lo prometo- se acerco a ella y tras recibir un tierno beso por parte de su novia también cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir

Ambos durmieron, todo era tranquilidad, bueno, excepto en un par de lugares

-¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE ERA LO QUE IBAS A HACER?!- EL Doctor Blakk de verdad se encontraba molesto, podían traicionarlo, arruinar sus planes, insultarlo, incluso humillarlo, pero nadie, NADIE, lastimaba a la niña de su corazón

-Lo- lo lamento señor, ni siquiera se por que lo hice- la verdad eso no era una mentira, pues era cierto el actúo sin conciencia de sus actos

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡¿ME OISTE?!- para ser pálido, en momentos así, la furia lo ponía rojo de ira

-S-si señor- para el rubio asustado seria muy poco, el estaba realmente aterrado, había visto a Blakk molesto, pero nunca furioso

-¡Retírate!- ordeno al pobre muchacho, este no dijo mas y abandono la oficina de su jefe lo mas rápido que pudo, ya estando afuera se sintió aliviado, pero la conciencia lo comía por dentro y la confusión lo invadía totalmente

En primer lugar no entendía por que beso a la chica, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y era de qué lo había disfrutado, eso lo confundía mucho más ¿Por qué le habría gustado besar a su enemiga? Ni siquiera el lo sania, por otro lado se sentía culpable de haberla tratado tan mal, y luego intentar dispararle, actúo involuntariamente, y algo que lo desconcertó fue que se sentía así desde hace una semana cuando fueron a atacarlos, el Shane y la chica estaban muy juntos y eso lo molesto y le hizo sentir rabia, furia, ira, pero de repente le cruzo algo por la mente, esa no era la manera en la que el odiaba a Eli, acaso lo que sentía eran…¿celos?

No, eso no podía ser, el no podía estar enamorado, eso no era lo que el había planeado, pero debía admitir que cuando se infiltro en la banda se encariño mucho con la camarógrafa, lo que mas le gustaba era su personalidad, era inteligente, tierna, y también era hermosa, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no podía culparse por sentirse atraído por la chica, debía admitir que era mas que hermosa, su cabello, ese flamante cabello rojo volvería loco a cualquiera, y su sonrisa le sube el animo a todos aunque el mundo de este se este desmoronando, y sus ojos, esas bellas esmeraldas sin duda eran lo que mas le encantaban, aunque tenia la sensación de que ya los había visto en algún otro lugar pero no recordaba en donde

Iba tan distraído que antes de llegar a su habitación, recordó que había dejado su lanzadora en la oficina de su jefe, debía regresar por ella y así lo hizo, por suerte el ya no estaba cuando el regreso así que la busco y la vio en el escritorio, justo donde la dejo, camino hacia el paradero de el arma y cuando la tomo vio junto a ella una cámara, _**¿No sabia que a Blakk le gustara la cinematografía?- **_enso el muchacho para si mismo-_**Supongo que no le molestara si vemos un poco sus fotos- **_miro el objeto una ves mas y lo decidió, tomo el aparato y lo encendió, entro a los archivos y solo marcaba una, lo abrió y se quedo en shock al ver tal archivo

-¿Por qué Blakk tiene una foto de Trixie cuando era pequeña?

En lo profundo de una pequeña caverna y solitaria se encontraba una pequeña casa, un poco vieja y descuidada, pero por dentro era el hogar de una mujer y su joven hijo, la mujer era de edad considerable, tenia cabello castaño y ojos color café claro y respiraba con dificultad, aquella mujer no era nada mas ni nada menos que Andrea Sting, la hermana del difunto Sebastian. Junto a ella llego un muchacho de 17 años, ojos cafés y cabello negro, ese era su hijo, Ángel Sting

-Tranquila madre, ya todo estará bien-trato de calmarla un poco el pelinegro, la mujer sudaba, tenia fiebre, su pulso se debilitaba y…le quedaba poco tiempo

-Ángel… sabemos que… ya no puedo mas…-tosió-esta enfermedad… me matara como… a tu tío- tomo su mano, el apretó el agarre, estaba a punto de perder a la única familia que le quedaba- pero no he podido cumplir algo

-No te preocupes mama, pídeme lo que quieras, cuanta con que yo lo are- su voz sonaba quebradiza y una presión en sus ojos obligaba a las lágrimas a no salir

-Bien… es mi… ultima voluntad… recuerdas a… Trixie?- pregunto la mujer cada vez más débil

-No menciones a esa…

-La recuerdas o no?- interrumpió la mujer, debía hacer esto rápido, le quedaban menos de 5 minutos y la negatividad de su hijo no ayudaba mucho

-Ash, si la recuerdo- rodó los ojos y contesto

-Debes… decirle… la verdad- comenzó a cerrar los ojos

-¿Qué?, sobre su padre?

-Si, debes hacerlo, es mi última voluntad- tosió de nuevo

-No me va a creer, necesito una prueba

-Sus ojos, ninguno de los que ella cree sus padres tiene los ojos tan lindos como ella… esos los saco de su padre- respiraba menos- te amo Ángel- beso la frente de su hijo y luego su cabeza cayo pesadamente en la almohada y la mano que sostenía la de el muchacho, se volvió fría como témpano de hielo, había muerto

El muchacho comenzó a llorar, había perdido todo lo que amaba en la vida, el mundo ya no existía para el, pero aun debía cumplir la voluntad de su madre. Después de su momento melancólico, se levanto, como eran pobres lo único que hizo fue hacerle una caja de madera, arreglo el cuerpo de su madre, lo limpio y vistió, acomodo el cabello y metió en la caja, luego la enterró, como no conocían a nadie, el estuvo solo, y como hizo Trixie, abandono su casa y se fue, solo que el no iba a cumplir su sueño, ib a cumplir la voluntad de su madre y la venganza que había planeado contra la chica que, según el, ensucio el apellido de su familia

-Prepárate Trixie, no sabes lo que te espera

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Hola**

**Primero lamento haberlos abandonado mucho tiempo, pero con la escuela y mi casa y bueno ya saben los problemas de los adolescentes (LOL) Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es mas largo por que creí que se lo merecían**

**Comenten que les pareció y acepto críticas, opiniones o comentarios**

**Y Ángel y Ximena son personajes que olvide mencionar en el primer chapter, pero como lo notaron son la "tía" y el "primo" de Trixie y las comillas son por que ella no es Sting (captan?)**

**Oh! Y quiero dar gracias a Twins Love, gracias a ella conocí otra súper serie y tengo otra pareja que poner en mis favoritas: Aerrow y Piper de Storm Hawks se las recomiendo y te quiero mucho Mafer**

**Y también a otra amiga es Trixlaura, escucha C-Kan, no lo creía pero como le dije yo soy mas Portadora, también te quiero mucho amiga**

**Pregunta: ¿A quien le gusta Porta? Y ¿Qué canción les gusta de el?**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos luego**

**Dani XD**


	4. Chapter 4

La hija del enemigo-Capitulo 4: Sueños y una pequeña ayuda

En la hermosa tierra de Bajoterra la noche había caído y todos se disponían a dormir pero en el cuarto de un chico de nombre Eli Shane, se encontraban durmiendo el ya mencionad y su ahora novia Trixie Sting, ambos en la cama del Shane dormían plácidamente abrasados, después de tantos malentendidos y malas jugadas del destino (o de un rubio XD) al fin estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los separaría… o bueno, eso esperaban ellos.

*En la mente de Trixie*

Ahí estaba ella, una pequeña niña de cinco años, junto a ella estaba su padre acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza, al frente una "caja" de largo tamaño, ella era de corta edad, si, pero no era tonta, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba flores blancas, todos vestidos de negro , y que dentro de esa caja estaba alguien querido que ya no estaría mas con ella, solo en su corazón.

Dentro de la caja se apreciaba a una bella mujer, su cabello rojizo arreglado y con un vestido blanco, sus ojos cerrados y su piel mas blanca de lo normal, era su madre, era la mujer que siempre la cuido, la que le prometio amor eterno y protegerla aunque le costara la vida pero ella, la mujer que mas admiraba y con orgullo llamaba madre ya no estaría con ella, un accidente de meca-bestias le quito lo que mas amaba, solo le quedaba su padre, lo amaba también, eso sin duda, pero el cariño de una madre no es fácil de olvidar y claramente necesario para una pequeña como ella.

La puerta se habrio y dejo ver a una mujer alta acompañada de un niño de seis años, era su tia Ximena y su primo Angel, su tia la ignoro como de costumbre, a ella no le importaba, no entendia su rechazo pero tampoco se atrevia a preguntar, su padre le pidió que hablaran en privado, le dio un beso a su pequeña en la frente y se fue a hablar con su hermana dejando a los dos infantes solos, Angel ni le dirigía la mirada, ella tenia orgullo asi que no le rogaría, se encamino a la puerta trasera y salio al patio, el recuerdo de su madre nunca moriría, ella lo mantendría vivo, asi que comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que su madre le enseño.

Se sento en el pasto y sintió a alguien mas a su lado volteo pero solo veía su robusto cuerpo, era un hombre alto, hablaban, lo sentía pero no podía escuchar de que, el señor se puso de pie, y lo único que veía era una camra, le estaba tomando una foto, se sentía feliz, segura, es como si estuviera con su madre, luego sintió un calido abraso, parecía tan real, pero ¿Quién era ese hombre? Trato de ver su cara, la imagen lentamente se acercaba a su rostro, no podía distinguir nada, todo se veía borroso, pero todo tomo forma, todo se aclaraba, y pudo ver un poco de barba negra y piel muy blanca, estaba cerca de ver sus ojos cuando de pronto…

*Fuera de la mente de Trixie*

Todo había sido un sueño (enserio? Nooo)se sentía confundida, pero feliz, tenia miles de dudas ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué se sentía segura? ¿Por qué recuerda todo menos a ese sujeto?, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y tratar de olvidar eso pero miro a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, trato de moverse para salir de ahí pero sintió unos brasos muy aferrados a su cintura, volteo y frente a ella vio a su querido Shane dormido como un niño pequeño, se veía tan tierno asi, pero al ver el reloj de mesa detrás del muchacho sobre la mesa de noche vio que marcaban las 10:30 a.m. por lo que ya era tarde, tenían cosas que hacer asi que comenzó a hablarle

-Eli, Eli, Eli, despierta- el apenas y se movio pero no habrio los ojos solo la abraso con mas fuerza- cariño es hora de levantarnos

-No quiero ir a la escuela mama- sonaba como un niño pequeño, lo cual le parecio aun mas tierno a la pelirroja

-Eli- en eso se le ocurrio una idea en la cual saldrían ganando los dos, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de el y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, Eli abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para luego corresponder el beso de manera mas tierna posible, recostándose de lleno en la cama (osea la espalda completamente en la cama) sin soltarla haciendo que ella quedara sobre el, la chica al sentirse correspondida y por el cambio de posición de su novio rodeo su cuello para concentrar mas el beso, luego de unos minutos necesitaban aire y se separaron sin mucha prisa

-Buenos días- saludo ella con una sonrisa, y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-Muy buenos días. Dijo el después de otro beso- que hora es?

-Las 10:35 ya dormilon- le dijo en tono de broma

-Ups!, debemos apurarnos, ¿crees que Kord y Pronto ya hayan llegado?

-No lo se, debemos averiguarlo

Ambos se levantaron Trixie salio de su habitación para que el se cambiara y ella fue a la suya para hacer lo mismo, llego se ducho, vistió y se miro al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello

-mmm no lo se- se dijo a si misma pero al parecer su babosa tornado la escucho, subio a su pierna y se le quedo mirando, luego con un chillido pidió que le explicara que pasaba- oh lo siento Bluster es que pensaba si seria buena idea dejarme el cabello suelto, tal ves a Eli le guste, tu que opinas?

La pequeña babosa lo pensó un poco, seria raro verla sin sus coletas pero también seria muy lindo verla con cabello suelto, cuando la veía asi la babosa la encontraba muy linda, luego de pensarlo un momento chillo en afirmación moviendo su cabecita de arriba abajo

-Esta bien- se arreglo el cabello y cuando estuvo lista se miro al espejo- ok creo que estoy lista- dicho eso su babosa entro a su respectivo tubo con el resto del arsenal , salio de su habitación y bajo a preparar el desayuno, pero antes de entrar en la cocina escucha unas risas gruesas ese era Kord, decidio entrar para averiguar que pasaba

-Hola chicos!- saludo alegre al troll y al topoide, paso caminando y al voltear noto que todos la miraban de una manera un poco… rara- que? Tengo algo en la cara?- al ver que no contestaban no encontró mas remedio que, acercarse a ellos y darles una leve cachetada, el primero en recibirla fue Kord y luego Pronto, luego, si, reaccionaron

-AUCH! Y eso por que fue?- pregunto un troll con un dolor en su mejilla izquierda, el rastreador no dijo nada, solo se sobaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe

-Por que me veian raro?- pregunto ella toda tranquila

-Ah! Es que señorita Trixie- esta ves hablo el topoide- mi colega troll y yo nos sorprendimos por que traes el pelo suelto

-Y no es por nada pero, te ves muy bien asi, ¿Para quién te arreglaste tanto niña traviesa?- le dijo el troll golpeando levemente su braso cun su codo provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica

-Pues… paraEli- a pesar de haberlo dicho rápido sus amigos lograron escucharla, por consecuencia de esto recibió muchas miradas picaras dándole a entender que ya sabían todo

-Lo sabemos- afirmo el topoide

-¿Cómo?- eso le causo una gran duda y susto- y si nos vieron dormir? No no eso no puede ser- pensó la aterrada chica

-¿Por qué no lo ves tu misma?- dijo el mecanico entregándole a la chica algo muy familiar, ¡SU CAMARA!, esto no estaba bien, la encendio y puso en reproducción el video que al parecer estaban viendo sus amigos hace unos minutos, al ver de que se trataba el video sus mejillas enrojecieron al máximo, los habían grabado, a ella y a Eli mientras dormían, puso pausa al video y volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes soltaban unas sonoras carcajadas, para colmo Eli venia entrando y al ver a los chicos muertos de risa y asu novia avergonzada decidio preguntar

-Hola y ¿Qué hacen?- la pelirroja en respuesta le paso la cámara al peliazul y su expresión al ver el video fue la misma que la de su novia, luego de la incomoda situación, prepararon el desayuno, y se sentaron a comer como la linda familia que eran, y cada quien se fue a sus asuntos,Pronto a dormir, Kord arreglar las mecas, dejando a los tortolitos solos, a Trixie le tocaba lavar los platos de esa semana asi que siguió en lo suyo mientras Eli le hacia compañía, al terminar de secarse las manos sintió unos brasos pasar por su cintura y abrasandola con cariño, se dio la vuelta y estuvo de frente con el chico de sus sueños, el beso su frente y luego la abraso dejando reposar su mentón entre su cuello y su hombro

-Te dije que hoy te ves hermosa?-le susurro el dulcemente en su oído

-No- le dijo ella juguetonamente- me lo podrias decir?- le pregunto inocentemente

-Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto, pareces una princesa, MI princesa-le dijo mientras se separaba un poco del abraso y luego buscaba los labios de su amada

-si, tu princesa- luego de esa frase unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, ambos deleitándose de los labios del otro, gozando del momento el cual siempre es interrumpido por el oxigeno, y esta a pesar de ser una tierna escena no es la excepción, se separaron lentamente, y tras esto ambos salieron de la cocina hacia la sala tomados de la mano

-Jugare videojuegos un rato, quieres jugar?- le pregunto ella dulcemente

-No gracias mi habitación es un desastre, es un buen dia para limpiar, tu juega yo vuelvo en un rato- tras esto se inclino hacia ella para recibir un beso, el cual lo recibió con mucho amor luego se fue a su habitación, le esperaba un gran desorden, pero a Trixie le esperaría algo mas…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

En Industrias Blakk se encontraba un rubio en su habitación tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido ayer, ayer descubrió una cámara en la cual se encuentra una foto de la chica que, según el, no esta enamorado, no entendia por que pero debía haber una explicación para eso, el único que la sabia era Blakk, pero después del incidente de ayer no se había atrevido a cruzar palabra con el, se quedo metido en sus pensamientos, luego de eso decidio terminar de vestirse ya que no tenia camisa (OH! Dioses me voy a desmayar *w*) y salio, tomo su meca y fue dar una vuelta para distraerse y una ves mas intentar sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja dueña de sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado en su oficina se encontraba Thaddeus Blakk haciando su trabajo cotidiano, estaba transformando babosas, luego de eso llego su mano derecha, Morris, para informarle algo muy sorprendente

-Señor, tiene visitas, lo busca un tal Angel Sting

Angel Sting, recordaba a ese muchacho a la perfeccion, tenia un pasado en el cual Thaddeus estaba involucrado

-Dile que pase- ordeno y Morris salio por el muchacho- ahora que querras niño?- se cuestiono a si mismo el pelinegro, luego de unos minutos entro el niño que el recordaba pero ahora este era un hombre

-Hola Blakk, me recuerdas?- pregunto seriamente el muchacho

-Claro, como olvidar al sobrino de una rata?- dijo con burla- por cierto, como esta tu madre?- dijo con mas burla en su voz, como si quisiera provocar al chico

-¡LAVATE LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE MI MADRE!- contesto con furia el joven, Blakk consiguio lo que quería

-Si tu lo dices, ahora al punto, dime que quieres- ordeno el hombre que sonreía complacido

-Quiero ayudarte- contesto ya mas calmado

-Ayudarme?- pregunto con su notorio tono de burla, luego rio por lo bajo- que te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda?- se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo al muchacho, luego le hizo una seña a Morris para que sacara al muchacho de ahí, el obedecio y tomo al chico por los hombros, este comenzó a forcejear y antes de que lograran sacarlo le grito a Blakk

-No! Espera yo quiero ayudarte a que Trixie este contigo- Blakk al escuchar eso detuvo a Morris y le pidió que los dejara solos

-Y como piensas hacer eso?- pregunto, ya no burlon si no serio

-Soy el único familiar que ella cree tener por lo tanto estoy seguro que me va a creer

-Bien, trabajaras para mi, solo temporalmente, y como se lo piensas decir?

-se lo dire tranquilamente, se merece estar con su padre- eso decía el, pero la verdad el tenia otros planes para nuestra camarógrafa favorita

-Bien, uno de mis aprendizes te llevara al refugio donde ella esta viviendo y creeme donde le hagas algo malo, te mato- amenazo para luego llamar a uno de sus guardias para que ambos partieran al refugio, el se sentía tranquilo, pero a Trixie no le esperaba lo mismo

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

En el refugio todo era paz, no habían llamadas de emergencias ni ataques de Blakk y asi cada quien aprovechaba su tiempo libre, nuestra querida pelirroja estaba aburrida jugando videojuegos, luego se quedo pensando en el sueño que tuvo, pensaba en quien seria ese hombre, sentía que lo conocía pero no lo recordaba

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, no se imaginaba quien seria, asi que fue a la puerta y al abrirla no podía creer quien era, era su primo Angel, estaba muy feliz nunca creyo que lo volveria a ver

-Angel! Hola cuanto tiempo- se acerco para abrasarlo, pero el se hecho para atrás, a ella se le hizo raro, pero aun asi lo invito a pasar, entraron a la sala- deja llamo a los chicos para que te conozcan- estaba apunto de llamar a los chicos pero el la detuvo jalándola de su muñeca haciendo que retrocediera donde el estaba

-No, no vengo de visita, debo hablar contigo- en su voz se escuchaba un tono frio y muy malvado, ella se asusto pero era su primo, no había nada que temer

-Bien, de que quieres hablar?- pregunto confundida

El suspiro, el momento que mas ansiaba en su vida por fin había llegado, su venganza comenzaba a ponerse en marcha, y comenzaba el final de Trixie

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hola!**

**Si soy yo, antes de que me maten me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahorita pero no tenia computadora y hasta ahorita pude con la que esta en casa de mis abuelos, tambien lamento que este corto pero lo hice un poco rápido, espero me entiendan y me dejen un review, me alegran el dia :D**

**Tambien quiero dedicar este chapter a las personas que han dicho que les gusta este fic:**

**-DarkShadows 1999**

**-Cristopher 24**

**-chicofanfic 99**

**-Nat and Ash**

**- y mi hermanita! Angel Blakk (te quiero mucho Hermana!)**

**- Y a una gran amiga Anixbelcest 8000 (tambien te quiero mucho)**

**Y eso es todo, tengo muchas ideas para nuevos fics, solo me falta compu y arreglar las cosas con Blakk (mi papa :P)**

**Nos vemos luego, saludos de una loca**

**Dani XD**


End file.
